The invention is a multi-purpose medical instrument, which may be employed selectively for various purposes.
The disposable syringes commonly used in the medical field are not only suitable for medical injections, but are also used for taking medical specimens, such as blood.
This medical specimen is often not examined on the spot, but is sent, sometimes even by mail, to another institute or laboratory. For this purpose, the medical specimen is usually transferred from the extracting syringe to a preferably sterilized mailing tube at the place where the specimen was obtained. During this procedure, the specimen, blood, for instance, is subjected to pressure and substantial agitation. Furthermore, this procedure is carried out under open conditions, i.e. under the influence of air, whereby material may easily be spilled. Consequently, there is a danger of infection for the technician, bacteriologist, and others handling the material, and the medical specimen may become contaminated.